Various latching means are known to latch together housings of opposing electrical connectors being mated to electrically engage mating pairs of contact terminals secured therewithin. One such latching means is known which comprises a pair of long latching cantilever arms extending forwardly along the plug portion of one housing spaced outwardly therefrom to receive a hood portion between the latching arms and the plug portion, and latch over a corresponding pair of latching projections extending radially outwardly from the hood portion. The latching projections have a relatively steep forward surface and a relatively long gradually declining rearward section ending in a rearwardly facing latching surface behind which a lateral latching section of the latching arm will eventually be latchingly secured.
It is desirable to provide a latching means which latchingly secures opposing connectors together. It is also desirable to provide a latching means which provides a clear indication that the housings are in a fully mated condition. It is further desirable to provide a latching means which can minimize the possibility of incomplete latching and therefore the possibility of incomplete mating caused by the possibility of the latching arm dwelling atop a portion of the latching projection.